New Year's Resolutions
by El Queso de Malicioso
Summary: It's New Year's Day in Titan's Tower and the group is participating in their ageold tradition of sharing their resolutions with each other. There is some pretty blunt RobStar and some slightly less blunt BBRae.


**New Year's Resolutions**

**Introtuction**

**Author: **El Queso de Malicioso

**Series: **Teen Titans(Animated Series)

**Genres: **General

**Rated: **T because I never rate anything lower

**Pairings: **Contains hints of BB/Rae and Rob/Star

**Disclaimer: **All relation to existing proper nouns, fictional or otherwise, is entirely coincidental… unless it isn't. In which case, I don't own it.

**A/N: **This has very little as far as it goes to an extensive premise. It's just a chat between the Titans about what their New Year's Resolutions are.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'd really rather not talk about it" Raven muttered, looking away from her hyperactive alian friend.

"Oh, but friend!" Starfire shouted, gripping Raven by the hands. "This is nothing for you to hide!"

"Yeah," Cyborg chipped in. "Plus, if ya' tell us, we can help you keep up with it an' stuff!"

"Maybe we should leave her alone, guys" Beast Boy nearly barked. "She said she doesn't want to; and personally, nneither do I."

Everybody stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Are you kiddin' man?" Cyborg asked, his mechanical eye becoming the base of a question mark.

"Yeah," Robin chimed in. "You're usually shouting your resolution from the rooftops."

"I hate to say this" Raven muttered. "But, if you want to keep it from us, I can't help but be curious."

"There's a lot I keep from you guys…" Beast Boy muttered under his breath, though nobody heard. "Fine, I'll say it, but I'm not going first."

"Embarrassing?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"IKinda…" Beast Boy replied sheepishly.

""then, I'm doing it too" Raven said. "It's the least I can do."

"Okay, now that all that's been decided," Robin began. "I'll go first." Everybody displayed their respective gestures of understanding and he continued. "Okay. Against popular belief, I _am _aware of how obsessive I can get—and my resolution is to work on that."

"Could you be a bit less vague?" Beast Boy asked. "A resolution is kinda meant to be a bit more specific than that."

Robin sent him a glar, which he returned with a protruding tongue. "Fin," he continued with a sigh. "The first thing I've got planned is casual Fridays." When he got the expected clueless expressions from the others, he elaborated further. "Every Friday, you get to wear whatever you want—within reason."

He'd added the last bit when he saw the look on Beast Boy's face.

After a brief silence, Starfire chimed in with "I believe that I shall go next." She waited until she had the complete and undivided attention of her friends. "My resolution of the New Year is to learn as much as I can of the earthly mating rituals; as Beast Boy has been attempting to assist me with up to this point."

Robin sent Beast Boy a death glare, obviously not trusting the changeling with such a task. Beast Boy was just about to say something when Raven chimed in. "Did it ever occur to you that he might actually be taking this seriously? He's a dope, but he knows not to mess with Starfire."

Robin deflated instantly at that, simply saying "Fine," and asking who was going next. With a small sigh, Raven volunteered herself, seeing as she was already the center of attention.

"Okay," she began. "Some of you may already have guessed what mine is. I have decided to be nicer to Beast Boy." Robin and Cyborg gave her looks of pure disbelief. Starfire simply looked pleased that one of her friends was going to be kinder to another of her friends. "He recently brought to my attention that I tend to focus my negative emotions more on him than any other. It got me to thinking, and I've decided to approach him in a slightly more positive manor than previously."

"And, how's that going so far?" Robin asked, unconvinced.

"I really can't answer that question for you Robin" Raven replied smoothly. "I believe that Beast Boy should be the judge of that."

"And," Beast Boy broke in. "It's really none of your business either."

"Let me guess" Robin said, smirking to himself. "Your resolution was to be nicer to Raven, right?"

"Your deductive reasoning is astounding" both Beast Boy and Raven replied in unison. Realizing what had just happened, both blushed furiously; though, each for entirely different reasons.

"Dammit!" Cyborgshouted, slamming his fist against the arm of the couch. "You all got these cool, personal resolutions; and what do I got?"

"Yes, friend" Starfire exclaimed. "What is your resolution of the New Year?"

Cyborg mumbled something, though none of his allies could hear.

"What'cha say?" Beast Boy asked, cupping his ear.

"With a sigh, Cyborg recited his vow in a nearly monotonous voice, simply wanting to get it out of the way. "I'm gonna drink more water."

All was silent. Then, something completely unexpected occurred. Raven let out a snort of laughter. This single sound seemed to signal an onslaught of raucous laughter from all the others, which even Cyborg himself, couldn't help himself from joining in with.

And, so it was. The leader vowed to calm down. the alian vowed to learn something which would greatly help the leader to calm down. The changeling and the half-demon vowed to give themselves another try. Finally, and definitely least, the mechanical teen vowed to do a better job keeping himself hydrated.

**A/N: **Happy New Years, y'all. My resolution was to be more honest with those around me. If you have one, and feel comfortable with sharing it, I'd love to know any interesting resolutions any of my readers may have.


End file.
